


No Fair

by XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Guy magnet Connor, Hank being Stubborn, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: “A secret?” Hank echoes, looking over his shoulder.“Yes.”“What kind of secret?”Connor smirks. “I am not allowed to tell you, hence it being a secret, Hank.”His shoulders are tense now, but his voice sounds calm when he speaks.“So you and Gavin best buddies now or something? Keeping each other's secrets, and braiding each other's hair?”**Hank is a stubborn and Jealous man. Connor is confused about humans and their wide range of emotions.**





	1. A Shock

As an android Connor didn't have full knowledge and understanding on the rules of what human's deem fair. In terms of currency and quantity he gets it well enough. For instance if Hank and he wished to share twenty dollars, it's only _fair_ that they split it ten to ten. Or if they went drinking now that bars served android drinks, Thirium mixed with pure alcohol, they'd both get something instead of one being a _prick_ as Hank calls it and not offering the other a drink.

 

That was his only understanding of fair, but lately his partner has been using the word in a different way.

 

“If I let you play with your stupid coin, then it's only fair that I get an entire day without you talking back.” He'd said once, and Connor frowned.

 

“I do not play with the coin Lieutenant, I use it to test calibrations. How can me not doing so be the equivalent of my following orders without stating any suggestions?”

 

He'd given Connor a long look, but just tossed his coin back to him as they entered the location of the crime scene.

 

That was the first time Hank used the word fair in such a way, but there has been numerous times since, each leaving Connor more and more confused on what the word means. It's led for some very interesting developments in the company of his partner though, so he wasn't really complaining. Just confused.

 

He's kneeling down, eyes scanning Sumo's fur for any stray dirt before they head into Hank's house.

 

“Good boy, now just let me remove the-” That request gets knocked away just like Connor when he unhooks the large dog's leash from his collar.

 

He goes falling back into the door, hitting his head on it hard enough for it to actually open while Sumo goes bounding across the living room to his owner. Hank bursts out into a roar of laughter as he pets the dog, who seems unaware of what he's caused.

 

“I told you he was gonna do that if you weren't fast enough.” He gives with a big smile.

 

Connor frowns, testing the back of his head for damage, and when the system finds none, he gets back to his feet to close the door behind him.

 

Hank's laughing has become a soft chuckling as he too gets to his feet from the couch. He approaches Connor, asking to see the back of his head, but he brushes the other's hand away.

 

“I'm fine. My scanners have detected no damage.”

 

He smirks. “Other then your android pride.”

 

“Androids aren't subject to something like pride.” He argues even though his brows are knit, while he's glaring disapprovingly at Hank.

 

“Pfft, right, and my name is ass hat.”

 

Hank starts to turn around, but Connor holds out his hand, a friendly smile on his face now.

 

“Hello Mr. AssHat. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyber-”

 

“Oh shut it you.” Hank cuts him off with a playful mush to his face with his large hand.

 

Connor smiles, following his partner into the kitchen, and his eyes fall on the large beef patty cooking on the stove.

 

_Hank must be making burgers tonight._

 

Connor parts his lips as his tongue darts out ever so slightly to process the smell of the food with the sensors on his tongue.

 

“Yep, I'm never gonna get use to that. Why didn't they just give you regular nose sensors for smelling or something. Only snakes should smell with their tongues.”

 

Returning his tongue inside his mouth, Connor winks. “I think it's kinky to use my tongue.”

 

Hank nearly chokes on the beer he just opened. He wipes the bit that he spilled from his beard as he stares wide eyes at the android.

 

“Ok, did Gavin teach you that word?”

 

Connor nods. “Yes, he's been a lot more conversational as of late. I've learned a lot from him.”

 

Hank's face changes to one of suspicion before he turns his back to Connor to tend to the sizzling meat. He asks Connor if they often have conversations about kinks and other things of that nature.

 

Connor recalls all conversations he and Reed have ever had in the span of three seconds, LED glowing yellow briefly.

 

“No, that topic is a recent one. One pertaining to a secret he told me.”

 

“A secret?” Hank echoes, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What kind of secret?”

 

Connor smirks. “I am not allowed to tell you, hence it being a secret, Hank.”

 

A loud scrapping sound from the spatula against the pan is heard as Hank turns his head back around. His shoulders are tense now, but his voice sounds calm when he speaks.

 

“So you and Gavin best buddies now or something? Keeping each other's secrets, and braiding each other's hair?”

 

Connor doesn't get why Hank would think they participated in such activities and questions him about it. He earns a head shake and a sigh from the man.

 

“Nothing, it was a joke. Look...um.”

 

He lowers the burner a little and turns to face Connor, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You can tell me, I won't tell him or anything. I mean I can't stand the guy so why would I, you know?”

 

Connor tilts his head. “If you dislike Officer Reed, than why would you have an interest in his secrets?”

 

“Because....whatever, I just wanna know. Now spill. What is he hiding? He's got a weird toe fetish or something?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “I was told the information in secrecy, and therefore I can not _spill_.”

 

Hank grumbles to himself, telling Connor to forget it, and that he doesn't really care any way. That is the last he speaks of the topic until they are both on the living room couch watching a movie, him with an empty plate in his hand.

 

“You know technically you're only suppose to keep secrets for people you consider friends.” He starts, placing the empty beer bottle on the plate as he sits up to go to the kitchen.

 

“If you aren't friends than what's the point? You and I _are_ friends though. In a measure of loyalty you've got more a right to tell me atleast. I mean we trust each other right?”

 

Connor agrees, watching Hank retake his seat after he's thrown away the bottle and sat the plate in the sink. He isn't sure what his loyalties have to do with this, but he listens all the same.

 

“Ok so, why keep it from me?” He presses, and Connor can't argue with his logic.

 

“Do you promise to keep it a secret?”

 

He's just toying with Hank now, enjoying the barely contained excitement on the man's face as he nods. Connor makes a show of opening his mouth before he speaks, just to tease his friend.

 

“He said he's always sort of had an android kink.”

 

He was expecting some kind of interesting reaction to that, something like Hank's usual guffaw type laughter, or even some wise cracks about Reed, but none of those things happen. His partner is apparently stuck, or maybe he didn't understand what Connor said.

 

“Excuse me?” He finally speaks, and Connor doesn't know what he means for him to excuse so once again he waits for clarification.

 

“Are you telling me that he just waltzed up to you, _you_ of all people, and laid that bit of information on you.”

 

“I...well yes. Was he not suppose to?”

 

“Fuck no!” He gives, and Connor's brows meet in confusion.

 

“I've overheard you speaking of such things with other officers at the station. I assumed it was normal conversation between officers. I also felt he could use someone to talk to as he doesn't have many friends.”

 

“Fuck him!”

 

_Did he say something wrong again? Hank's responses are very vague._

 

He tries again. “What I mean is that I wanted to appear friendly, and hear him out. I'm often classified as unapproachable since being partnered with you. However when you aren't around people seem more inclined to chat with me. I also like having more than just you to talk to.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

_Alright it's quite clear how Hank is receiving everything he's saying now. Perhaps a change in subject entirely?_

 

“Don't you yellow light at me! You just told me you flirt with the enemy, ease drop on my conversation at work, and prefer hanging with everybody else!” He says loudly, not quite shouting, but close enough.

 

“I didn't say any of that. I said-”

 

“You said people don't approach you because of _big bad me_ , and you liked talking to that bastard about his kinks. Jesus Connor, I thought you had some form of dignity. Gavin? Really?”

 

Now it's Connor's turn to be upset. He may not always be able to explain his thoughts correctly to the other man, but since becoming a deviant, he's learned that emotions can convey things as easy as they're felt. Right now he feels offended.

 

“I have no idea what you are insinuating between me and Officer Reed, Hank, but I don't appreciate your tone.”

 

He scoffs. “You don't appreciate _my tone_? You don't-wow, Ok. Holy shit, Connor doesn't _appreciate_ my tone, what ever will I do?”

 

Connor is aware of Hank's sarcasm, but doesn't appreciate that either. He stands up, and heads to the front door.

 

“Perhaps I should leave, and come back another time. You seem quite irritable suddenly.”

 

Hank doesn't even bother speaking as Connor opens the door, just grunts, and gets up to go to his bedroom. Connor does however catch the mumbled words before Hank slams his door.

 

“Yeah, that's fair. I'm the asshole here as usual.”

 

Again Connor finds himself unable to place the definition of fair with this situation. He doesn't feel like he's said anything wrong, or treated Hank unfairly. He asked a question, and Connor answered. Simple as that. Sighing, Connor calls for a taxi, and waits for it to arrive.

 

Back at his new apartment, androids being allowed to own property now, he sits behind the desk Hank helped him pick out, going over cases. As he's doing so his mind returns to the bearded man. He still isn't sure what he did wrong, but he and Hank get wires crossed in communications regularly. At first Connor thought that it was just because he's never had to interact with a human for so long, so often. He was a negotiator, not a public speaker. Verbal socialization is just a skill for him to utilize in hostile or risky situations. He didn't use the skill on people he considered friends.

 

_Why would he? He isn't negotiating a friendship._

 

Still something he said upset his partner, and he feels bad about it. Guilt, a new emotion he's only had to use with Hank and one other person since he became more than a machine.

 

_That's it! He should call Markus. Markus also has a close bond with a human, maybe he can offer some insight into what Connor did wrong._

 

**Internal system contact directory open......**

**scanning contacts for Markus.....**

**contact found.**

 

He greets Markus in his usual friendly way before inquiring about the other's plans for tonight.

 

“I'm free for a few hours. Something up?” He says.

 

“If it's not to much trouble I'd like to ask your help with something involving human interaction.”

 

“Human interaction...uh...ok. I'll be over soon.”

 

Connor thanks him for his cooperation, and then ends the call link. He waits for exactly forty-five minutes, and eighteen seconds before the sound of his buzzer chimes through the apartment.

 

“Hiya.” Markus says, waving as Connor steps aside to welcome him in.

 

“Hi, thanks for coming by. Hank and I had an argument and I'm unsure if what I said was the issue.”

 

Markus nods. “Alright, start from the top, tell me the whole conversation.”

 

Connor does just that as they sit in his living room, the white sofa making them stand out in their black clothing. A lot of Connor's house is white. He likes things pristine, and has what humans refer to as OCD.

 

“Wait so...he started to curse right after you said that?” Markus questions, and Connor nods.

 

“From there he only got madder.”

 

Suddenly his friend starts laughing, Connor listens, not quite able to master laughing so freely as him yet, but wonders what's so amusing about his situation with Hank.

 

“Wow....well uh. I can't say that I'm surprised. You two spend a lot of time together after all. It's only natural that this would occur, but I never took the Lieutenant for the type.”

 

Connor frowns. “What do you mean? What type?”

 

A hand comes to his chin as Markus thinks, giving Connor a measuring look before speaking again.

 

“Before I give any conclusion, let me ask you something first.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Markus taps the area just near his blue eye. “Do you find that Lieutenant Anderson watches you often? Like are there moments where he is staring at you for no apparent reason?”

 

Connor's LED whirls as he thinks. Hank does in fact do just that, Connor just never paid any attention to it. Usually the looks are accompanied by a glare, head shake, or he'll turn away ending the look all together.

 

“He does. Does that correlate with what I did to upset him?”

 

He nods. “Humans are very territorial. Sometimes without clear reason or right. In a sense you didn't upset him, rather this officer Reed's attention to you. Hank felt the statement the other man made to you was inappropriate because he sees you as his.”

 

Connor blinks, one brow rising. “Like as in I'm his android, he's my owner?”

 

The heterochromatic eyes of the Jericho leader shift slightly to the right, on Connor's fish aquarium like he can't quite say what he needs to while making eye contact.

 

“Well...not quite. It's rare between our kind and theirs you see, but...from what I have been told so far...it would seem he has feelings for you. Atleast, enough to not be ok with you discussing things of a sexual nature with other men.”

 

Connor feels like a truck hit him, both eyebrows up as high as they can go without disappearing into his hairline. He's never gotten that vibe from Hank. Nothing between them has ever seemed to be of that nature, but what other answer could there be? He rethinks every friendly interaction he's had with the gray haired man. Somethings he supposes can be seen in that light.

 

_Yet, wouldn't Hank tell him if that's how he felt?_

 

“Your surprise says a lot.” Markus comments, eyes back on Connor.

 

“Unlike Carl, Lieutenant Anderson keeps his emotions bottled. It's natural for a man in his line of work. Where Carl expresses through painting to get his feeling across, the Lieutenant has to use being loud and brash.”

 

Connor considers this. “He is a very... _challenging_ man. Often angry and short tempered.”

 

“What about with you? Does he show a softer side with you?”

 

Now that Connor thinks about it, he does indeed. It's why he's tried to tell his partner to try speaking to others the way he does when they are alone. Connor never imagined that the only reason Hank treated him so well when alone was because he might....

 

_Might what? Like him? Be attracted to him?_

 

How odd these things are to think of in relation to he and Hank.

 

“Yes...he does.”

 

Markus taps both of his hands on his lap.

 

“Well there you have it. He likes you and so he got jealous.”

 

_Jealous....Hank was jealous over him._

 

It's hard to wrap his head around, and he knows that if he wasn't deviant, this discovery would most likely have pushed him straight to it. It's that shocking.

 

“You should talk to him, but give him some time to cool off. He probably feels this is some how your fault.”

 

“I believe so. Hmm, thank you for your help Markus.”

 

The other smiles at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he says he's welcome, and then he changes the subject to the large fish aquarium. Connor proudly shows off his fish, telling his friend the names he's picked out for them, but in the back of his mind all he's thinking about is his partner. His friend, Hank.

 


	2. A Hit

“Look at him, Ben. These young bloods are all idiots now a days, but Gavin is the worst of em.” Hank states with a frown, eyes narrowed at Reed.

 

The guy is sitting at his desk, feet propped up while he toys with his phone like he doesn't have six cases currently open. Hank's always hated how arrogant yet lazy the little shit was. Now he's sitting comfortable on the _We Hate Gavin_ bandwagon after his little discovery from Connor.

 

“Nothing new there. So where's your partner?” Ben questions as he sips at some coffee.

 

It's just them in the break room, and because Ben is such a close friend he tells the man the truth.

 

“We uh...had a bit of a misunderstanding, and I think he's gonna avoid me until he realizes he's wrong.”

 

Ben raises a brow, an amused expression on his face as he asks just what it is Connor would be apologizing for. Hank shrugs, not really ready to go that deep into the issue with his friend. Instead he continues to glare at the younger officer across the room.

 

“You gonna finally sock him once or is this just a glare at Reed kinda day?”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh no. Screw Reed. I don't have time to worry about him. I'm going to review my case, I'll talk to you later Ben.”

 

“Alright, but between you and me I'd thank you if you did.” He adds to Hank.

 

Hank manages a grin for his friend then he's off, back to his desk to pull up case info on his terminal. He tries his best not to glare daggers over at Reed, busying himself with the details of the recent cases. Eventually his partner decides to show up, a weird stiffness in his movements that Hank can only ironically define as robotic as he sits down at his desk. Neither of them say a word to each other, but Hank doesn't miss how the android seems to glance over at him every so often. Those brown eyes make a show of scanning through information on the terminal at an inhuman like speed whenever Hank looks up.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't our personal computer RK800. Care to join me on a visit to a crime scene? I need that super tongue of yours.” Gavin says, a shitty smirk on his face as he leans over the android's desk.

 

Connor looks surprised by the invitation at first, but then he looks over at Hank. Biting his lip to keep the real comments he wants to make at bay, Hank waves a hand dismissively.

 

“I don't care I could use the peace and quiet anyway. Go play good cop bad cop with Reed kid.”

 

The look he gets from Connor, makes him temporarily feel bad for his harsh tone, but he can't let it seem like he cares or anything.

 

_He's no softy._

 

Picking up a doughnut, he keeps his gaze focused on his screen as the other two talk.

 

“Well then, if I am not needed currently by the Lieutenant...I don't see why not.”

 

Gavin shrugs. “Who cares what the old man has to say. You're your own person now. Just meet me out by my car, got it?”

 

Connor nods at him, and Hank wants to smack the circuitry out the back of his partner's head despite saying it was ok for him to go.

 

_Really?! He just goes along with it?! Wow, not even gonna pretend there isn't anything going on between them huh?!_

 

Typing harder than he needs to, he ignores the young cop as he walks away from their desks.

 

“Is it...really alright if I join him, Lieutenant?” Connor questions, and Hank releases a long breath through his nose, eyes glued to his screen.

 

“I don't fuckin' care Connor. Just leave me alone so I can focus on my work alright?”

 

He can tell he upset his partner, but he himself is pretty upset that Connor would even consider working with that piece of shit Gavin outside of the station. It's a real kick to both his pride and their partnership. He isn't going around asking Chris to ditch Gavin for anything, despite knowing the guy deserves a more competent partner.

 

Connor stands. “Very well. I will leave you to the case study then. Contact me should you require my assistance.”

 

“Yep.” Is all he says as he pretends to be too busy to give a shit.

 

As Connor walks pass, and to the exit everything in Hank makes him think he should feel betrayed some how. He swallows that thought back as he taps a pen against the desk.

 

_If Connor wants to hang with that ass clown then he can. He'll be back. No one can stomach any amount of Reed for long._

 

“Hey, Hank?” Jeffrey calls him after he's sat in reserved irritation for what feels like hours.

 

Hank turns his head to give the man his attention, and he states that he needs Hank to check in on a new homicide.

 

“Finally, something to get me out of here.” He mumbles, earning a head shake from his former classmate.

 

With a nod, he grabs his cellphone, and heads to his car entering in the address his boss gave him.

 

The ride to the suburban area where the shooting took place seems longer than usual without Connor in the passenger seat to update him on anything else he needs to know. With a sigh, he puts the vehicle in park, and walks through the yellow tape hologram. As he approaches he notices a pool of red right by the first step leading into the house. There's a yellow triangle with a one on it to show it's the first piece of evidence. It's enough to be a body print.

 

_Where's the body though?_

 

“Lieutenant! We weren't expecting _you_ on this case!” A new rookie cop greets him, and the corner of his lips tug down as he studies the nervous boy.

 

_Wide eyed and ambitious like Connor._

 

“Yeah well, neither was I. So what do we got here?”

 

The kid, Officer Lentz as his badge reads, nods and leads Hank through the fancy middle class home as he briefs him.

 

“The victim had just returned home?” He questions, and the boy nods.

 

“By the looks of it, she'd just unlocked her front door to enter. Keys are still in the keyhole. The bullet marks in the body also suggest that she was shot at close range, the force enough to send her falling back down the steps of the porch.”

 

_Yeah. That adds up, not bad rook._

 

Hank's eyes follow the trail of red from the steps to further down the hall. His next question is where the body was, and the rookie leads him down the hall through a small kitchen, and to a bedroom. He doesn't even flinch when he sees the bloody shirt of the victim as she sits slumped to the side of the bed. Her eyes are cold and lifeless, but that just makes the dark bruises around her neck stand out more.

 

“She was strangled to death before she bled out...hmm.”

 

The young man watches him as he kneels down to observe more signs of a fight on the deceased woman. There are broken nails, possibly skin samples under them, and a tuft of hair in the woman's hand. The texture looks strange though.

 

_Whoever wanted her dead is sporting a large plug in their hair no doubt. She was really trying to fight for her life. Poor lady._

 

Suddenly his cell phone rings, and any other time he'd have answered, but it was Connor. Still pissed at the android he puts the device on silent and continues with his observation.

 

“What do you think?” Officer Lentz asks, and Hank stands up, brows meeting as he forms a play by play in his mind using what he's seen so far.

 

“She'd just come home, the assailant shot her point blank when she opened the door, and both the surprise and force made her stumble back down the porch stairs. The trail of blood, and dirty shoe streaks suggest that she was forced back inside. Maybe dragged all the way to this room before they got her to the bed.”

 

He looks up at the bloody sheets on the bed.

 

“She was choked here, and she fought back as hard as she could before running out of air. You should take that hair to the forensic team, and maybe run some scans for skin under her nails. She may have gotten even more DNA of her killer for us to pin point the bastard.”

 

Lentz nods. “Yes Sir er...don't you usually have an android partner with you? That famous deviant hunter Connor?”

 

Hank frowns. “That's not his title or job description any more, and what's it to you?”

 

“Oh um, well we can have him analyze any DNA here to speed along the process of finding the-”

 

“Jesus you kids are lazy now a days. Always looking for the quickest way around something. Technology has spoiled you. Just get the damn samples to the lab. I've seen enough here.” Hank cuts the boy off, passing him before he can even respond.

 

Back in his car, he sits a few seconds before starting up the engine. Connor left a message, and he plays it as he pulls off.

 

“Lieutenant, this is Connor.”

 

_Who the hell else would it be?_

 

Sometimes Connor doesn't act as deviant as other androids at all, but that may just be because of how structured he is. Guy acts like anything casual will kill him or something.

 

“I have learned of some very interesting information with Officer Reed that ties into the current case we were studying. I will send all the information straight to your work inbox if you like or we can discuss them at a later time.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes at the stiff business tone of his partner, but heads back to the office. When he arrives, every one is in an uproar about something, a crowd surrounding the small island of file cabinets in the middle of the bullpen.

 

“He's so handsome. Are they really going to fight?” Some one says as Hank pushes his way through the gathering.

 

“I don't know, but it's _actually_ him.” Another cop, female this time, states.

 

Reaching the center he comes face to face with a scene he has no words for. Standing in the middle of the circled crowd are Connor, Reed, and...Kamski. Connor is looking off as if he doesn't want to be a part of whatever disagreement the other two men are having. Gavin looks just about to lose his cool while Kamski just stares at him with cool indifference.

 

“As the CEO of CyberLife, I have the right to voice my opinion where androids are involved.”

 

Reed, grits his teeth. “I was just joking with him you stuck up asshole! Why don't you mind your business?!”

 

Kamski moves around the other, eyes on the floor like he's thinking, a grin on his pale face.

 

“Joking or not...Connor here doesn't seem to like your brand of humor. Am I wrong?”

 

His gray eyes fall on Hank's partner, and even Hank doesn't need words from the android to know whatever Gavin did definitely bothered him.

 

“I'm alright. It caught me of guard is all.”

 

Gavin's grin is as big as a Cheshire cat's as he crosses his arms. “See, he doesn't mind, so fuck off. Why are you even hear?”

 

“Because I asked him to be.” Fowler says, the crowd dispersing like he hasn't already seen them all out of their desks.

 

Both Hank and Gavin give him their attention, but the bald man's eyes are on Connor.

 

“He's here to do some evaluations on the android.”

 

“ _Connor_. He has a name for fuck's sake Jeffrey.”

 

Now Fowler's eyes are on him. “Oh Hank, how nice of you to correct me. I don't care what his damn name is, there's a virus going around with the other androids here, and like them he'll need to be tested.”

 

_Virus?_

 

Jeffrey makes it sound like some gross STD, and Hank frowns, but moves over to where Connor is standing. He notices how the android's shoulders relax alittle more from his closeness as he gives his attention to Kamski.

 

“And you decided to grace us all with your presence specifically for our android cops?”

 

The CEO grins at Hank. “No. Just Connor because he is a... _delicate_ model.”

 

Hank doesn't like the way Kamski's eyes rake up and down Connor's frame without shame. He frowns harder, crossing his arms much like Gavin. This guy is better at getting under people's skin then him that's for sure.

 

“That right?”

 

Kamski nods. “Yes Lieutenant Anderson, it is. He and Markus, are of a rare breed, the very best from CyberLife so you would understand why only I myself would take the time to assess them. The best for the best after all.”

 

“Markus is at risk as well? Is he alright?” Connor asks, worry for his friend clear.

 

“Fortunately, yes. Though we aren't sure what seems to be the bases of this new virus, or even when it came about. He isn't immune to it however he fought off the worst of the system failures other models experienced. Could be that he's advanced which is why, as I've stated to Officer Reed here, we need to get you to the lab, _without_ damages.”

 

Hank's eyes flash over to Gavin's. “You _hit_ him?”

 

_Oh if looks could kill._

 

Gavin says they were just fucking around quite defensively, his eyes narrowing when Hank steps in his face. Hank's more than prepared to punch the son of a bitch in his smug face, but Jeffrey is already separating them.

 

“Real tough guy Reed! You know Connor won't retaliate because he'd fuck you up, so you use his kindness to make you look cool!”

 

“Fuck you old man! You weren't even here so don't jump to conclusion!”

 

“Hey! That's enough out of the both of you! Hank, Connor, in my office with Kamski now! Gavin go make yourself useful before I suspend your ass for a week for trying to start a fight!” Fowler shouts, and Hank shakes his hand off him as he gives the younger man one more glare before walking off with his partner.

 

“I apologize for the misunderstanding.” Connor gives softly as they walk to Fowler's office.

 

“Shut the hell up kid....and stop letting that prick run over you.”

 

“Of course, Lieutenant.” Is all Connor says.

 

Fowler sits down behind his desk, Kamski frowning at the seat the bald man motions for him to sit in like it has the plague.

 

“I'll stand if you don't mind, thank you.”

 

“Whatever. Now would you inform these two on the risks you described to me over the phone.”

 

Kamski nods, those damn silver eyes falling on Connor again like a predator. It makes Hank move slightly to the side so that his body is in front of the android's. It doesn't go unnoticed by Kamski, but he goes right into his explanation. Apparently a new strand in all androids created by CyberLife before the factories were turned over to android territories is causing them to start having errors with their emotions.

 

“Sounds harmless, but it can't be just that if you were willing to part with that nice villa of yours for the evening. What's the catch?”

 

Kamski gives a small sneer before going on. “The catch is that, much like deviancy itself, when the error activates during stress induced situations it renders the host incapable of controlling whatever emotion triggered it to begin with.”

 

“A temporary lapse in judgment, a shift in character in other words. That would make the individual effected unpredictable.”

 

“Exactly my boy. Ah, look at you...as smart as you are good looking. My work both exceeds and rewards me.” Kamski praises Connor.

 

Both Hank and Jeffrey give the man weird looks, Hank's leaning more towards aggravation, but he's going to just swallow it down for now to learn all he can about this virus that could possibly hurt his partner.

 

“So when you say unpredictable, are we talking dangerous to themselves, to others, both? What are we dealing with here?”

 

The billionaire tilts his head at Hank. “Both. We've had some reports that androids get so emotional that they start having suicidal thoughts as well as become paranoid enough to harm others without reason.”

 

Hearing the word suicidal makes Hank have to hold in a wince. He knows his past wasn't a good one, and it took Connor a lot to get him to a point of not even thinking those dark thoughts anymore. He'd told the other how lucky he was to not have to deal with such things, but now that may not be so. He spares a quick look over to his partner, not liking the idea of Connor ever feeling as dangerously low as he was.

 

“I believe you lot have already received a few calls that are a result of this virus? Androids killing humans that have no history of anti-android behavior. Strangling, hanging, and shooting them.

 

He thinks on the case with the rookie from earlier.

 

_Could their missing culprit be an android? Android hair can be separated if it's still active when doing so, otherwise it just disappears much like their blood after awhile._

 

“The News just reported a case about a small child model throwing herself off of a human playmates roof.”

 

He shakes his head sadly, but the sadness doesn't quite reach his eyes or face.

 

“At the boys birthday no less.”

 

If the first mentions of suicide didn't bother Hank, being told about children, androids or not, dying makes him feel sick. He takes a step back, Connor's hand coming up to his lower back lightly supporting him quietly.

 

“So how do you go about testing me for it? I've done multiple system tests and have found nothing out of my original programming that warrants concern.” He says, and Kamski shakes his head.

 

He says that it's deeper in the coding, in parts that only someone knowing the specific codes making up Connor's model can find. A.K.A him, and his team of CyberLife nerds.

 

“If you like I can test you right now, or perhaps we can set up a later time if now isn't suitable.”

 

Fowler finally chimes in, his hands under his chin. “I want this risk taken care of as soon as possible. I can't have you out there with my top guy on a hair trigger.”

 

The compliment surprises Hank, but he doesn't respond to it. With his drinking and depression he hasn't been the top guy in a long time and he knows that.

 

“Agreed, but the time is up to my partner.”

 

Hank _does_ respond to that, turning to look at Connor.

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

Connor gives him an innocent doe eyed look. “You may need me for investigations, and so it's best if I let you pick the time.”

 

“I...well hell...I don't know. This weekend?” Hank gives with a shrug.

 

“Today is Friday, Lieutenant. Do you mean for me to be tested tomorrow?” Connor checks, and Hank just shrugs again.

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

“Very well. Tomorrow then. It's a date.” Kamski gives, and Hank is seriously thinking about knocking his face in.

 

_He's such a fuckin creeper._

 

He always does his best to not show his displeasure with slime balls trying to flirt with Connor, but it still simmers just below the surface. The kid is too naive for his own good sometimes and so Hank has to watch out for him.

 

With a wink thrown in Connor's direction, the rich man announces his departure.

 

“Oh and Captain Fowler?” He stops just before closing the glass door.

 

“Do see to it that your men play well with the android cops here. We wouldn't want to trigger them or worst...start another rebellion _would we_?”

 

His voice dipped on the last part, making it sound like that's exactly what he wants.

 

The Captain gives him a sarcastic smile. “I'll handle it.”

 

After Kamski leaves, Hank and Connor are dismissed, and Connor just sits back at his desk like nothings wrong. Hank frowns as he watches his partner type away on the projected keypad.

 

“So you gonna tell me what Gavin did or no? Why'd he hit you?”

 

Connor slowly looks over at him. It's weird, and out of place for him, making Hank think of the virus Kamski mentioned. Either that or something about what Gavin did makes Connor nervous. Thinking the latter makes Hank swell with anger for some reason.

 

“We were joking around. He got...I mean...”

 

_Hesitation. That's not something Connor does unless he's confused or uncertain._

 

“He got what? Mad?”

 

He shakes his head. “No. Just...touchy, I believe is what you humans refer to it as.”

 

All the typical office sounds fade to nothing as Hank stares across at Connor. He has to swallow hard to contain the angry tone he almost let slip before asking Connor to elaborate. Connor looks away for some reason, and that pisses Hank off more.

 

_Is he really keeping more secrets involving that asshole?!_

 

“Connor......What.Do.You.Mean.Touchy?” He repeats between clenched teeth, feeling the tightness in his neck.

 

“I don't think telling you is wise. You will most likely become angered, and I do not wish to do anything that an-”

 

“Kid, if you don't start explaining I'm gonna be a hell of a lot more than pissed.”

 

Connor sighs, letting his eyes fall down to his desk as he basically tells me that Gavin made a move on him, and he on instinct pushed him away. Thinking Connor was playing hard to get he pushed him up against a wall just as Kamski was passing the break room.

 

“That's....what Kamski meant by damages.”

 

Hank's heard enough, pushing back in his chair enough to turn and get up.

 

“Lieutenant?” Connor calls, but he's already rounding his desk.

 

His eyes are locked on that piece of shit Reed as he moves across the bullpen.

 

“Hank?” His partner says with more concern now.

 

Gavin, seeing Hank's approach, looks up from his phone, feet falling down from the desk as he smirks.

 

“What the fuck do you want now you old-”

 

Before he can finish his sentence Hank delivers a hard right hook across the young detective's jaw. Gavin falls out of his chair, the other side of his face clipping his desk on the way down leaving him lying underneath it and his chair.

 

“Fuckin prick.” Hank says, looking down at the now unconscious male as Chris moves to help him out from under his desk.

 

“What the hell Hank?!” Fowler yells, now at the railing to his office.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I already know, suspended for a week. I'm going.”

 

As he passes Connor he sees the shock in the android's brown eyes. Without a word from Hank, he gets up and follows him out. Before they hit the exit Hank hears a soft thank you from Ben.

 


	3. A Test

Hank's behavior is every bit what Markus described, and even though he told Connor to give Hank some space he finds that he can't. This new jealous Hank is too appealing. Connor would never go out of his way to make the other jealous, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel....good.

 

“Why'd you follow me? He didn't suspend _you_.” Hank says, brows knitted in his usual angry face.

 

Connor watches the hula girl on the dash as he thinks of an answer for that.

 

“I don't know....I didn't want you to be alone after that.”

 

He scoffs. “I'm no dainty princess Connor. I don't need you checking on me after a little disagreement with a co-worker.”

 

_Clearly Hank isn't aware of how little his out burst wasn't._

 

“You aren't yourself, you were more hostile than usual with Reed. I've only seen such behavior from you with Perkins, and that was planned to help me find Jericho.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Connor lets his eyes slide over to his partner. Hank's face is still angry, but there's something else to the way he's leaning forward into the wheel. He seems pressured or like he would rather be any where else right now. Maybe even back at the office pummeling Reed.

 

“Do you have feelings for me Hank?”

 

The car suddenly speeds up. Hank blinking at traffic that doesn't exist.

 

“What the hell kinda question is that?”

 

Connor's lips make a line. He was sure Hank felt something for him to behave the way he has been.

 

“A legitimate one. I ask because you've been exhibiting signs of a jealous lover and-”

 

“Jealous lover? Ha! Don't flatter yourself kid! Yeah, I care about you, but I'm just trying to look out for you. Gavin is a dick, but if that's what you're in to.” He states, interrupting Connor before he could add that he finds Hank's behavior flattering.

 

Connor frowns, his full attention on his partner now.

 

“If that's what I'm _in to_?”

 

Hank grunts and Connor looks away to stare out the window.

 

“I see.”

 

He can feel the moment Hank comes off the gas, his head turning between Connor and the road as he drives.

 

“I...shit Connor that's...I wasn't trying to sound...you know shitty. Sorry.”

 

Nothing else comes out of his mouth for a long time, and Connor thinks all conversation is over until they reach the Chicken Feed. Hank pulls over in his usual park on the side of the road, the car creaking from it's oldness. He sits back in the driver's seat with a sigh. Slowly a hand pushes the long gray strands back with the rest of his hair.

 

_He seems exhausted._

 

“You should go back you know. Fowler won't take you being my partner as an excuse to ditch your work. If anything he'll expect double time to make up for my being suspended.”

 

Connor nods, letting Hank know he'll call a taxi later. “Right now I'm enjoying some time with my partner.”

 

_He can still make the most of this he supposes._

 

Hank gives him a strange look, one he can't place, but it isn't an unpleasant one.

 

“Jesus you're nicer than I remember. Hanging with Markus the peace maker having that effect on you?”

 

Connor tilts his head. “Have I not always been pleasant?”

 

Hank laughs, a rumbling one as he shakes his head and tells Connor no. His blue eyes are full of amusement when he turns them on Connor.

 

“You were a pain in the ass most days, and still are, but....I do find your company pleasant enough so lets go get some food. Or well...a drink for you.”

 

Hank opens his door and Connor does the same, waiting for the other before they cross the street together.

 

“Hey Hank....Connor.” Gary greets them.

 

He's aware that the human still doesn't like androids very much, but atleast after the revolution he added Thirium drinks to his menu. He's not friendly, and Connor doesn't expect any human that didn't like androids before to be, but progress of any kind is great for his people and theirs.

 

“How's it hanging Gary? Can I get the usual? Oh and a blue bottle for my partner.”

 

Gary nods. “Coming right up. Why don't you head on over to the seating area. I got some upgrades.”

 

Hank looks over at the tables, that now have chairs so they don't have to stand up, and nods approvingly. Connor follows him like always, taking a seat across from the other.

 

“These ain't half bad. Little squeaky, but comfortable at least.” Hank notes as he tests the seat.

 

Connor watches him amused. “Having seats will mean you're more likely to visit here.”

 

“Was that a I'm lazy or I'm fat joke Con?”

 

He winks. “Just saying Gary made a wise investment.”

 

Hank grins at him. “Yeah, right.”

 

The subject changes to the information Connor stated he had for him during the voicemail he left, and they ease right back into business mode despite Hank being suspended.

 

“There were signs of an android being severely damaged when I entered the apartment. Bits and pieces of biocomponents spread in random places within, but the human roommate said he'd been fine a few seconds before. A quick study of the scene and his innocence in the situation checked out. He was no involved at all.”

 

Hank nods. “So then the android damaged itself. God...you lot are just as fucked as us in stressful situations.”

 

“No, the roommate stated that all they were doing was watching a comedy together.”

 

“And what? It was that bad he had to off himself?”

 

Connor chuckles at Hank's dark humor, unsure why, but it gets him a small smile from his partner. He likes when Hank looks at him while smiling no matter how small the smile is. There's a light in those blue eyes whenever Hank is pleased or finds something amusing. Connor really likes it.

 

“Whatever triggered it to do such a thing must tie in with our other cases. Kamski may be right about this new virus.”

 

“Hmm. Kinda thinking I should've let him test you today just to be on the safe side.” Hank gives.

 

Connor raises an eyebrow in question. “Why didn't you?”

 

Hank blushes, a very clear and noticeable blush that makes Connor wonder if what the man said back in the car was just to hide his true feelings. After all if Hank has no feelings for him why does his readings say otherwise.

 

“I...didn't want you to have to deal with two creeps in one day. Gavin's enough.”

 

Connor smirks. “But you stated if that's what I'm in to it isn't a problem. Going by that logic, if I was in to Kamski wouldn't it be wrong of you to interfere?”

 

Hank looks like he's about to yell at him, but then Gary calls their order. The gray haired man huffs and gets up from his seat.

 

“If that's the case then you have some seriously fucked taste in men Connor. I'd hate to see the chicks you like if you weren't into guys.”

 

Connor smiles at him, watching the man shake his head as he leaves to retrieve their order. He may have told Hank about his preference of men, but he never told the man what type he liked. Honestly he isn't sure he has one, he just prefers the company of men over females. Of course he's never been in a relationship what with his busy schedule both before and after becoming deviant, but he always sort of knew he'd be into guys. He thinks about Hank, Gavin and Kamski, going over each man's attributes and personality traits in his head while he waits for Hank to return.

 

Hank is of course his friend, maybe even best friend. They've spent so much time together that Connor has naturally gravitated towards the older male. While his partner definitely has some personality issues, Connor finds each to be endearing in a way. It's how they became friends to begin with. Every wall Hank would put up, Connor would actively scale. Pursuing a relationship if Hank were interested would prove difficult but possible with work.

 

Gavin is....well Gavin. At first Connor thought he and the man would never be anything but an inconvenience for one another, but then he started chatting casually with Connor at work. That doesn't mean much for them if Connor was looking for a relationship, but this is just an analyses for if he decided to. It's clear Gavin is a very sexual by nature type of guy. The constant sexual comments, and jokes are clear indications for that, but that just leads Connor to believe the guy wants just a few flings here and there. He's not boyfriend material.

 

Kamski.

 

Thinking of Kamski as a potential love interest feels...strange. After all he is Connor's creator, but he knows the man has had multiple relations with some of his private models, including his favorite the RT600 model. It's no secret that the man is as charming and handsome as he is brilliant. Who wouldn't be attracted to someone of his stature. It's also very interesting that Kamski openly supports relationships between androids and humans. He's also very kind to his personal androids despite them being free. Connor can just simulate how Kamski would wine and dine him, and shower him with compliment after compliment that still some how gave himself credit. Based on what people desire most in a romantic partner, he'd be the most ideal boyfriend to have.

 

“Oh this smells like heaven.” Hank comments, passing Connor the cup of Thirium before retaking his seat. His eyes are on the box his burger is in a sparkling look in them.

 

Connor sips lightly at the drink while watching Hank tear into the very greasy burger. He doesn't even bother scanning it now. Nothing he says will make Hank not be addicted to unhealthy food as much as he was addicted to alcohol.

 

_Atleast he manged to get that to cut down._

 

As Hank eats, he studies the man's face, looking down at his straw whenever Hank looks up in time to not be caught staring.

 

Hank is the oldest out of the three men, but that adds a certain charm itself to the man. He's seasoned, experienced, and probably knows more about real domestic relationships than the others. The grizzled cop, but caring lover type.

 

“Fuck. Bleh, I just got my hair in my mouth. Dammit.” Hank comments, frowning, with his tongue out as he reaches into his pocket.

 

He takes out a hair tie, and pulls his hair back, and Connor almost lets the Thirium he's drinking enter the wrong tubing. He coughs, scanning his system to make sure nothing was damaged, Hank completely oblivious to what's happening.

 

“There we go.” He says, smoothing down the hairs around his lips for added measure before diving back into his meal.

 

Connor smiles casually at his friend when he looks over at him while chewing, trying not to show how Hank with his hair pulled back effects him. The first time Connor ever saw it like that was when he'd taken a taxi one morning to surprise Hank for his birthday. When he'd open the door to Connor's incessant ringing of the door bell, he'd looked fresh out of sleep with his hair in a ponytail. That was the only time for awhile until Connor found out that's because Hank only wears it that way when he's feeling like really relaxing at home. Seeing him don the look now is both a surprise and a treat.

 

_Connor's guilty pleasure._

 

He can't take his eyes off of Hank now, and he can see that the other is starting to notice his strange behavior.

 

“You alright kid?”

 

Connor nods. “Yes. I'm just observing the way humans eat...you in other words.”

 

Hank chuckles. “Well it isn't as fascinating as you might think, but I get it. Curiosity.”

 

Connor agrees for a lack of anything better to do or say at the moment, atleast now he can stare and Hank not give him a grumpy weirded out look. When he's half way done with the burger he decides to save the rest for later, leaning back in his seat and patting his stomach. A loud burps escapes him that he apologizes for, but Connor chuckles at it.

 

Hank raises a brow. “You know you've been giggling and stuff a lot lately. Didn't think androids could, but...it's cute.”

 

Connor's eyes grow alittle wider and Hank tries to back pedal.

 

“Like you know...a child's laughter.”

 

Connor doesn't even bother to hide the deadpan face he makes at that.

 

_A child....really?_

 

“I am not a child Hank. I may be a relatively new model, but I assure you my frame and appearance is fashioned to be the equivalent of a male in their mid twenties.”

 

He tries not to feel exposed when Hank makes a show of looking him over. The man's face gives nothing away, but Connor is aware of how those ocean eyes linger a few seconds longer at his neck and jaw line before returning back up to his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

 

It's a moment of comfortable silence between them, where Connor just sucks lightly at his drink until it's finished.

 

“Doesn't that feel weird, drinking your own blood?”

 

Connor shakes his head, tossing the cup into a trashcan a ways away with perfect trajectory. Hank looks impressed as he smiles at him.

 

“The Thirium inside of my body has a significantly more plasma like consistency. The drinks are just the simple formula to flush out any old Thirium.”

 

“Flush, like you piss it out or something?”

 

Connor loves when Hank takes an interest in how his body works. A strange thought, but not an untrue one. If Hank asked him to open up his hatches for him to look around at his circuitry than Connor would do so, and only be alittle shy about it.

 

“You could see it as that. Most androids would not share that information with a human because it's very personal. A topic that is seen as taboo for us to discuss with your kind.”

 

Hank grins. “Hope you don't get in trouble with CyberLife for letting it slip.”

 

Connor reflects the grin. “It did not slip. I don't mind answering your questions, no matter what they are.”

 

Hank leans forward, elbows resting on the small round table.

 

“Ok, so what does it taste like?”

 

There's something incredibly intimate in the way Hank asked him that paired with how his eyelids lowered slightly. It's a look that says he's serious about his inquiry, but that he's most likely going to joke about my answer.

 

“I don't have much of a variety of tastes to compare it with, but if I had to say, it'd be water and alcohol at times.”

 

He nods. “Sounds like something I'd drink. Is it uh...like can humans ingest it in that state or will it make one high as it's red counter part?”

 

Connor considers the question, LED swirling.

 

“Perhaps not the Thirium drinks, because some of them contain a dangerous percentage level of alcohol in it. Even the cup I just downed contained significantly less than an alcoholic beverage for an android, but it was still enough to melt your insides if you tried it.”

 

“Whoa fuck. So you guys are always downing acid basically.”

 

Again Connor chuckles. “You could see it that way yes, but the blood inside our tubes is diluted, the pseudo plasma making it less harmful. Logically, it is more advisable for you to try a small amount of Thirium with your tongue directly from me than from a bottle if you wanted to learn the taste.”

 

Hank's face gradually turns pink until there's a line of red across his cheeks. At first Connor isn't aware what he'd done to gain such a reaction, then it hits him. He basically said the other could lick him if he wanted to know how his blood tastes. He apologizes for his crude wording, but Hank raises a hand to show he's not offended.

 

“I should uh get home before the storm that's scheduled for today.”

 

Connor nods, standing and Hank does the same. He's offered a ride back to the station, but Connor assures him that he'll be fine with a taxi.

 

“Oh ok. Well uh...thanks for hanging here with me. Good luck on the case, and with Jeffrey. You can contact me whenever you need suspended or not if you come across any new updates in the case.”

 

“Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evening Hank.”

 

He smiles, giving Connor a friendly hug, before taking the rest of his food and walking across the street to his car. As Connor watches the man drive away he calls for a cab. Hank is a very interesting man.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

“You will be tested, your memory core extracted for the moment so as not to create any accidental deletion of anything, and while we scan you, my team and I will search for any signs of the virus coding.” Kamski informs Connor as he sits on a metal operation table.

 

“Understood.”

 

His creator gives him a measured look before strapping him down to the table by his arms ad legs. There's a grin on his face, that forces Connor to look away shyly. If he were still just a machine he would have only tilted his head at such a look from the other.

 

Slowly the table is lifted at an angle so it's like he's standing, the area behind his head pulled away so that only his neck is resting against metal. Slightly uncomfortable, and he blinks at the feeling, studying it.

 

“If we find nothing, you will be able to leave here as you came, but should we find even the smallest strand of the code we will have to isolate it, and that will slow your software down significantly for twenty four hours. It's recommended that you take a cab or have a friend drive you back home.”

 

Connor simply nods, preparing himself mentally for the test. He wouldn't say that he trusts Kamski fooling around in his head, but he's got to do this if it means he could potentially be infected. He wouldn't want anything to cause him to hurt his friends or even himself.

 

“Begin the test start up, and bring me my tools darling.” Kamski says to Chloe Mark I.

 

“Yes love.” She gives, before momentarily leaving the room.

 

She sets shining and silver tools onto a tray beside Connor while Kamski circles behind him where he can no longer be seen. He gives Connor a warning as he connects several cables into the jacks and ports behind Connor's neck hatch.

 

“Put yourself into sleep mode. I don't want the shock of me removing your core to hurt you.” He whispers, a finger sliding into the synthetic hair at Connor's neck.

 

He does as he's asked, eyes closing as all his system visuals become dulled and a sleep mode countdown begins.

 

**Entering Sleep Mode......**

**5.....4.....3.....2....1**

 

When his system reboots, it feels like he's floating, everything around him having a slight blue tint to it as he blinks.

 

**System analyze......**

**Response time error detected.....**

**Reattempt start up sequence?**

 

“If you are getting the prompt for restarting don't bother. The slow reaction time is intentional. We found the same virus in you that we did in Markus, just like him I've had to isolate certain parameters to slow the spread until we figure out how to combat it.”

 

_He was infected....shit._

 

He frowns at how foggy his thoughts feel, activating his mind palace just to test how slow he was operating. It takes a whole twelve seconds for the interface to pop up around him, but he supposes its better than not having it do so at all.

 

“I don't think I need to tell you that you'll need to take some time away from work seeing as how you are a carrier of the virus. Wouldn't want any other androids getting it through wireless linking with you.”

 

Connor nods. “Of course n-”

 

He frowns, his voice sounds different. It's deeper, like how it is when he's close to powering down, and very robotic.

 

“That will pass in an hour. Just head home and return to sleep mode if you like. Do you have a ride? If not you could always stick around here with me.” He winks, and Connor gives a friendly smile.

 

“Yes, I have a ride, but I appreciate the offer.”

 

His creator smiles at him, gray eyes checking him over again after he releases the restraints. Connor takes the first step from the table, and notices that his body feels slow and heavy. Each step after increasingly difficult, but Kamski lets him use his body for support.

 

“Chloe dear, I'm going to help Connor out, finish up here won't you?”

 

“Of course, Elijah.”

 

“Now is your ride already here?” He question and Connor nods, not wanting to hear his voice.

 

He'd contacted Hank and told him that he may need him to pick him up after Kamski told him about possibly having to isolate him. Whether they'd have found anything or not he knew his partner would be waiting out by the building's entrance.

 

As they walk Connor tries to ignore the envious glares he's getting from both androids and humans alike, being aided out by their boss. A flood of relief hits him when he spots Hank's car through the large glass doors. The cold rain has the opposite effect when those doors part and he's exposed to the heavy rain. It feels like freezing needles to him in the state he's in right now, and he groans at it in displeasure. Hank is already out and moving around the car to open the passenger side for Kamski to drop Connor in.

 

_The inside of Hank's car never felt so great before._

 

He lies his head back, muffled rain a distant thudding against the hood of the old car as his mouth opens slightly to take in its scent. Even that is effected by his current state, the familiar scent of Hank's cologne and the car's pine like scent way stronger than he's use to. It isn't unpleasant like the cold of the rain though. It's soothing, engulfs him in a sort of cocoon of warmth, comfort, and safety.

 

“Jesus he looks loony. You didn't roofie him did you?” Hank's voice says, sounding like a playback made slower to catch something one missed.

 

“Oh please Lieutenant. I wouldn't need to resort to such primitive measures if I wanted to enjoy some alone time with Connor. Obviously.”

 

There is a grunt from Hank, and then Connor's door is closed. He opens his eyes watching the slow image of Hank walking pass the front of the car to get in behind the wheel. Those blue eyes are on him for a second before Kamski explains what all Connor will need to help him through this.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Basically I'm on baby sitting duty, great.”

 

Hank may have said it like he was inconvenienced, but in between the lazy blinks of Connor's eyes he can see a faint and friendly smile on the man's face. Kamski bids Connor farewell, a kiss to the back of his hand, and the car is moving, forcing Kamski to release him. Another grunt from Hank, and then there's just the ambiance of the ride. The rumble of it against the road is nice, a soft caress of vibration, and he wonders if this is how babies feel when they are rocked in their parents arms.

 

“I'm....not...a baby though.” He accidentally says out loud, and Hank looks over at him with a look of shock.

 

“Goddamn your voice sounds fucked. You scared the hell out of me with that terminator shit.”

 

Connor looks away, feeling self conscious about his voice again. He likes his regular voice because it always gets so many compliments. Using his system's texting capabilities, he sends a message to Hank's cell phone. It chimes and Hank looks down at it in confusion. He stops at a red light before picking it up.

 

“Sorry. It'll only last an hour.” He reads out loud, his voice sounding deeper than Connor's at this delayed speed.

 

“Don't worry about it. I was just saying, you caught me off guard. Just relax, it's a long ride from here to the android side of town.”

 

Although androids and humans still interacted with one another, for safety purposes androids had their own territory, where their schools, factories, and other buildings were within reach of them all. Connor didn't really want to get his own place when Markus recommended it, but he ended up doing it any way. It was a nice place though, and it gave him some hilarious moments involving decorating with his partner. In the end Connor's more simple modern and sharp style trumped any colorful ideas Hank had for the inside of his place. In a way it was a perfect contrast to Hank's own home.

 

Where Connor's was clean pristine and all black and white, Hank's had multicolored wallpaper, clothing articles and trash thrown about, and a warm colored theme.

 

They really were opposites which made it funny to think that Hank and he would ever be romantically involved or even friends for that matter.

 

_Well it was a rough road to get to friends that's for sure._

 

Sometime within the long drive Connor had fallen into sleep mode, and when he woke up modern android architecture passed by both their windows. He tests his system again, finding the lag still present, but ebbing slowly. He still doubted he'd be able to make it up his stairs on his own. Another chime from Hank's phone as he sends him a message explaining that he'll need to take the elevator to his floor.

 

Hank nods. “Yeah no shit. As much as I wouldn't mind helping you, I'm too old to take that many flight of stairs and survive.”

 

Connor wants to chuckle at the joke, but he's afraid of how weird it'd sound currently. Instead he shows his own brand of humor sending another message.

 

“Don't text and drive? Says, the guy sending the message. If we crash I'm asking that _I blame Connor_ be put on my grave.”

 

He can't help it this time, and the laugh leaves him, sounding dark and evil. Hank blinks for a second before cracking up himself.

 

“Wow, a sweet baby angel face like that making that kinda laugh just isn't right, but damn if it isn't hilarious.”

 

Connor smiles, feeling alittle better than he would had Hank not found the situation so amusing. His body still feels heavy though, and he'd really just like to lay down in his bed.

 

“Where almost there Con. No worries.” Hank says like he can hear Connor's thought and as they drive he wonders if he said what he was thinking out loud again.

 

Getting to the elevator proved much more trickier than Connor had planned, mostly because his legs were heavier and more useless than they were when Kamski helped him walk to Hank's car. Now it's like he'll overwork an inner fan unit just to get himself to walk forward. They some how manage either way. Hank breathing heavily by the time they are at Connor's door.

 

_Ding_

 

Another message, and Hank grunts as he reaches in his pocket to get his cell.

 

“Voice activated? You mean you can't unlock it right now, because your voice is messed up?”

 

Connor nods sending another message.

 

“Mine? You have me programmed to open it?”

 

He delivers another message that explains how naturally as his partner and friend he should have access to Connor's place in case of emergency or just whenever.

 

“Alright well...unlock door.” Hank says, and the door slides open.

 

He's carried in, and pass his living room to his bedroom in the back of the apartment, landing with a heavy thud on the mattress as Hank slides down the side of his bed to the floor. He can hear the man trying to catch his breath, feeling guilty for putting him through that.

 

_Well the plus side is Hank managed to burn some calories._

 

“You...whew, fuck your heavy. You need anything while I'm dying here or do you just want me to leave you to rest?”

 

Connor gives him a thumbs up, that Hank uses to grab a hold to, and lift himself from the floor. Once the man is balanced on his feet he lets go and Connor lets his hand fall back down to the bed at his side.

 

“Well I'll stick around for awhile, not like I have to go to work anyway. Shoot me a text if you need me. I'll be in the living room.”

 

Connor nods, setting himself for an hour long sleep mode.

 

“Hopefully you get the sports channels.” Hank mumbles as he leaves the room.

 

**Entering Sleep Mode......**

**5.....4.....3.....2....1**

 

**Sleep Mode Ended.....**

**System Analyze....**

**No Interface Errors Detected**

**Beginning Start Up**

 

The first thing Connor hears while waking up is Hank complaining about a play, and a ref. He smiles, welcome to the new change in his wake up routine. He's never had the pleasure of waking up in his bed to the sound of Hank's voice. He starts to think of how interesting it'd be to actually wake up to Hank in his bed, but pushes the thought away. He's had some time to think about what Markus said, and he's come to the realization that he wouldn't be adverse to the idea of he and Hank being together, but only if the other felt the same. While Hank's behavior says one thing, his words back in the car prove another.

 

Getting up to test his motor skills, he swings his legs off the side of the bed. It creaks alittle at his weight as he wiggles his toes into the soft carpet.

 

_Wait...when did he remove his socks and shoes?_

 

Brown eyes flick across the room, looking for his shoes sat neatly with folded socks on them. Usually he'd keep them by the bedside, but he doesn't see them. He stands, searching his bedroom and finds his shoes in the computer chair, socks stuffed inside one of them.

 

“You're up?”

 

Connor turns his head to the entrance, Hank standing in the doorway with a soft smile.

 

“Yes. I set a timer.”

 

Hank sighs like he's enjoying something, and then motions for Connor to follow him. Not even bothering to put his shoes back on he joins the other on the couch. Hank changes the channel with the remote Connor never uses, and puts on a movie for them.

 

“So what's the plan for today? Kamski said you're out of work for awhile, and that makes me your errand boy if you need anything from outside.”

 

Connor frowns. “I can't leave the apartment?”

 

Hank shakes his head repeating what Kamski told him over the phone.

 

“It's too dangerous, but hey the best part is you'll get to look at my ugly mug until my suspensions over. I can stop by whenever you need.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “When will I be able to return to my duties?”

 

Hank rolls his eyes as he leans back into the couch, an arm stretched out along the back behind Connor.

 

“Such a fuckin' workaholic, I'd see this as a vacation. Two weeks is your sentence so I'm told.”

 

_He's expected to stay in his apartment for two weeks?! How bad could this virus effect him if the measures were that serious?! Kamski had stated that he and Markus aren't as susceptible to it as others so why was he being put on home stay for so long?!_

 

His eyes fall on his friend watching the way the gray haired man lounges like this is his home away from home. That doesn't bother Connor of course. He wants Hank to always feel welcome in his apartment. Smiling to himself he leans alittle closer to the warmth from the man. Most of the moments they share sitting like this are during movies or in his car, but Connor has never had the desire to see it as anything more then friends hanging out. With his new found interest in his partner comes a new emotion all together. He knew he cared about Hank, a strong sense of admiration and respect for the man, but now he feels....affection.

 

“Well I'm glad you'll be here to keep me company then.” He gives, leaning closer, daring to rest his head on Hank's shoulder.

 

He can feel the stiffness in the other's muscles, but it doesn't last long as Hank's arm slides from the back of the couch to lazily draping over Connor's shoulder.

 

“Eh, didn't have any where else to be....but glad to help.”

 

He gives Connor's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and it makes him press into the other more. It can be read as just a friendly gesture, but Connor would like to view this moment as something more. As Hank giving him something to go on of his own feelings. Whatever it may truly be, it feels nice, and so Connor sits there with him, taking in the feel of Hank against him.

 

Perhaps these two weeks won't be so bad. Not with Hank around.

 


End file.
